se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bill Clinton/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| En mayo, el presidente alemán Richard von Weizsäcker realizó una visita de cuatro días a Washington. Se encontró con el Presidente Bill Clinton. American Yewish Year Book, 1995. p. 306 Bill Clinton - Roman Herzog.jpg| Roman Herzog 1997 als Bundespräsident mit dem US-Präsidenten Bill Clinton. Foto: dpa Bill Clinton - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau (r.) begrüßt den ehemaligen Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, Bill Clinton. Mr. Clinton nahm an den Feierlichkeiten zum Tag der Deutschen Einheit teil. Quelle: Foto: Bienert, Andrea Bill Clinton - Horst Köhler.jpg| Bundespräsident Horst Köhler (r.) im Gespräch mit Bill Clinton, ehemaliger Präsident der USA. Anläßlich der Fußballweltmeisterschaft gibt der Bundespräsident einen Empfang im Internationalen Club. Quelle: Foto: Guido Bergmann Bill Clinton - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl und Bill Clinton Mit 16 Jahren Alterunterschied liegt fast eine Generation zwischen den beiden Politikern. Clinton räumte erst kürzlich ein, dass er Kohl sofort nach seinem Amtsantritt 1992 schätzen gelernt habe. Er ließ ihn als ersten deutschen Staatschef in der Air Force One mitfliegen und verlieh ihm 1999 die "Presidential Medal of Freedom". Kohl habe alle Fragen seiner Zeit richtig beantwortet. Dem guten Verständnis war auch Kohls unumstößliche Orientierung Richtung USA zuträglich. REUTERS Bill Clinton - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| German chancellor Gerhard Schroeder with former US President Bill Clinton (right) on the balcony of the Chancellery on October 4, 2002 in Berlin. In the back can be seen the German Parliament building Reichstag . Schroeder invited Clinton for breakfast in the Chancellor's apartment at the top of the Chancellery. Photo: Photopool Angela Merkel - Bill Clinton.jpg| Great visit with Chancellor Merkel in #Germany today. Grateful for Germany's support of @clintonfdn work in Malawi. Bill Clinton Twitter Oficial Francia * Ver Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| US President Bill Clinton (L) of the US, French President Jacques Chirac (C) and former French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing (background C) stand together during the funeral of King Hassan II of Morocco at the mausoleum where he will be buried in Rabat 25 July 1999. King Hassan died at the age of 70, 23 July, after a 38-year rule. Bill Clinton - François Mitterrand.jpg| François Mitterrand & Bill Clinton. Photo © Courtesy Clinton Presidential Materials Project Bill Clinton - Jacques Chirac.jpg| President Clinton and President Chirac smile at the crowd outside Élysée Palace. David Scull Bill Clinton - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| France's President Nicolas Sarkozy (L) and former U.S. President Bill Clinton (R) welcome Ukraine's President Viktor Yushchenko at the Elysee Palace in Paris October 5, 2007. REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer François Hollande - Sin imagen.jpg| France's President Francois Hollande (R) speaks with former US President Bill Clinton during a meeting at the French Mission to the United Nations on April 22, 2016 in New York. / Bill Clinton - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Bill Clinton y Emmanuel Makron. REUTERS / Francois Lenoir Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Bill Clinton.jpg| 2001: Voormalig Amerikaans president Bill Clinton brengt een kort bezoek aan koningin Beatrix in paleis Huis ten Bosch in Den Haag. (ANP) | Bill Clinton - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Prime Minister Ruud Lubbers of the Netherlands, rear right, at a NATO summit meeting in Brussels in January 1994. With him, clockwise, are Prime Minister John Major of Britain, President Bill Clinton and Prime Minister Jacques Santer of Luxembourg.CreditGreg Gibson/Associated Press Bill Clinton - Wim Kok.jpg| Prime Minister Wim Kok (the Netherlands) and President of the Club de Madrid with President Bill Clinton. Flick of Club de Madrid Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Bill Clinton - Juan Pablo II.jpg| President Bill Clinton points out people in the crowd to Pope John Paul II as he arrives in Denver on Aug. 12, 1993. (Photo: AP Photo) España * Ver Bill Clinton - Juan Carlos I.jpg| El Rey Juan Carlos muestra la ciudad de Granada al expresidente americano Bill Clinton. ABC Bill Clinton - Felipe VI.jpg| El príncipe Felipe saluda al ex presidente de EEUU Bill Clinton Clinton a su llegada al foro de empleo y juventud. | Kiko Huesca / Efe Bill Clinton - Felipe González.jpg| Clinton y González, en 1995 en La Moncloa. MARISA FLÓREZ Bill Clinton - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar attends the opening ceremony of the George W. Bush Presidential Center in Dallas President Obama and former Presidents H. W. Bush, Clinton and Carter participated in the event. Foto: jmaznar.es Bill Clinton - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Bill Clinton saluda desde la entrada del palacio de la Moncloa, junto a José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. ULY MARTIN Bill Clinton - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Bill Clinton y Mariano Rajoy juntos en La Moncloa. EFE Italia * Ver Bill Clinton - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro con il presidente statunitense Bill Clinton (AP Photo/Ron Edmonds) Bill Clinton - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con la moglie Franca, il Presidente degli U.S.A. George W. Bush e gli ex Presidenti George Bush e Bill Clinton, in occasione del loro arrivo per i funerali del Papa Giovanni Paolo II. carloazegliociampi.it Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Lamberto Dini (R) talks with US President Bill Clinton as they leave the Chairman's statement that summarized the first day of meetings 16 June at the G7 Economic Summit in Halifax. The summit will conclude 17 June. Bill Clinton - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Bill Clinton tackles the Lewinsky question during a press conference with Massimo D'Alema BBC Giuliano Amato - Sin imagen.jpg| OKINAWA, JAPAN. G8 leaders before a morning meeting -- Standing, from left to right, are: Guiliano Amato (EU), Tony Blair (UK), Vladamir Putin (Russia), Bill Clinton (US), Yoshiro Mori (Japan), Jacques Chirac (France), and Jean Chrétien (Canada). Presidential Press and Information Office Kremlin Bill Clinton - Romano Prodi.jpg| Prodi, Chirac and Clinton: Old friends say farewell. BBC Bill Clinton - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| President George W. Bush and his father, former President George H. W. Bush, look on as Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi and former President Bill Clinton shake hands, April 7, 2005, prior to dinner at the Prime Minister's Rome residence. The visit came on the eve of the funeral for Pope John Paul II. White House photo by Eric Draper. Bill Clinton - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Former President of the United States Bill Clinton (L) and Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi at the Clinton Global Initiative 2016 Annual Meeting in New York, September 19, 2016 | Andrew Gombert/EPA Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Bill Clinton - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Yhdysvaltojen presidentti Bill Clinton ja Suomen presidentti Martti Ahtisaari vuonna 1997, jolloin Clinton ja Venäjän presidentti Boris Jeltsin neuvottelivat Suomessa Naton laajenemisesta Baltiaan. (IL-ARKISTO) Reino Unido * Ver Bill Clinton - Isabel II.jpg| 1994: Former US President Bill Clinton and Britain's Queen Elizabeth II smile for the cameras during the group photo session at the Guildhall 04 June prior to a celebratory banquet for the 50th anniversary of the D-Day invasion of NormandyGerry Penny/ AFP Bill Clinton - John Major.jpg| Bill Clinton - John Major (Michael Stephens/PA) Bill Clinton - Tony Blair.jpg| British Prime minister Tony Blair meets with President Bill Clinton in the Oval Office of the White House, in Washington, Feb. 5, 1998. AP PHOTO Bill Clinton - Gordon Brown.jpg| Support: Bill Clinton told Gordon Brown to trust the people's judgement Reuters Bill Clinton - David Cameron.jpg| Face to face: Prime Minister David Cameron tried to redeem himself with a shot of his chat with Bill Clinton at 10 Downing Street on Friday. (@DAVID_CAMERON VIA TWITTER) Theresa May - Sin imagen.jpg| Theresa May held talks with Bill Clinton in Number 10 today. Getty Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bill Clinton - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Bill Clinton shakes hand with former Polish President Lech Walesa as he arrives for the state funeral of former Czech President Vaclav Havel in the St. Vitus Cathedral. Picture: AP Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Bill Clinton.jpg| Prezydent USA Bill Clinton i Aleksander Kwaśniewski, 1997 r. Źródło:AFP Rusia * Ver Bill Clinton - Boris Yeltsin.jpg| Los ex presidentes de Estados Unidos y Rusia, Bill Clinton y Boris Yeltsin, riéndose REUTERS Bill Clinton - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin and Bill Clinton had their first meeting as the US president visited Moscow June 3, 2000 Ucrania * Ver Bill Clinton - Leonid Kravchuk.jpg| Leonid Kravchuk (R) shakes hands with then-U.S. president Bill Clinton and Russia's Boris Yeltsin. Photo: Reuters Bill Clinton - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| Victor Pinchuk, Leonid Kuchma, Bill Clinton, Olena Pinchuk. Fotos: Sergiy Datsenko Bill Clinton - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| Former U.S. President Bill Clinton smiles at journalists after a joint news conference with Ukrainian President Viktor Yushchenko Sunday, Nov. 27, 2005, in the Ukrainian capital Kiev Bill Clinton - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Экс-президент США назвал роль Украины на геополитической карте мира telegraf EPA URSS * Ver Bill Clinton - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Mijail Gorbachov y Bill Clinton coincidieron ayer en la Conferencia sobre Transición y Consolidación Democrática que se celebra en Madrid. GORKA LEJARCEGI Fuentes Categoría:Bill Clinton